El peor y mejor día para Green
by RubyLRed
Summary: Segundo fic, es una historia diferente pero pasa luego de mi anterior historia 'La declaración de Red' - Green tiene algo importante que decirle Blue mientras que ella también pero no lo que el espera


POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE… POR DESGRACIA :'(

Mi segundo fic, es la continuación de mi otra historia '' La declaración de Red'' pero sobre oldrivalshipping envés de special .Espero les guste

PD: lo narra Green

EL PEOR Y MEJOR DIA PARA GREEN

Yo también quiero un novio…eso dijo ella - esa frase de Blue que dijo al enterarse de que Red y Yellow eran novios me puso algo triste, no es que me moleste que ellos estén juntos, al contrario me pone feliz ya que Red es mi mejor amigo y sinceramente ya lo estaba viendo venir, es que esa frase en especifico lo del novio me puso triste porque no pude declararme de la manera que se puede decir 'Correcta' a Blue.

Pero deberías decirme como paso todo para ayudarte Green – Dijo Red que se encontraba en el gimnasio de Green por petición de él para hablar de ciertas cosas

Lo que paso fue…-Empezó a relatar Green

-Flash back-

Oye Green ¿Qué querías decirme? Estaba haciendo algo importante cuando Yellow me dijo que me buscabas – Blue acababa de entrar en mi Gimnasio

Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte des hace mucho tiempo y por fin voy a poder decírtelo, necesito que no seas ruidosa por unos segundo por favor – Le pedí a Blue para poder decírselo solo una vez y no tener que repetirlo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo

¿Qué pasa Green?- Me dijo Blue de una manera tan dulce que casi me desmallo

T-T-Te… - No lo podía creer, el Gran Green Oak, el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de todo Kanto no podía decir unas simples palabras

¿TE qué?- pregunto Blue

Reuní todo mi valor para…-AMO TE BLUE! -…arruinarlo

¿QUEEEEE? - Blue se quedo con una cara de WTF? Al no entender el enredo de palabras que acababa de decir

QUE TE… - Pero mi declaración se vio opacada por un grito que me sorprendió mucho, así es, acababa de escuchar un YO TE AMO YELLOW y podría jurar que quien lo dijo fue Red, no podía creer que hasta en los temas románticos, que para Red seria como explicarle matemáticas a un slowpoke, se me adelantara al declararse unos segundo antes que yo

¿ESCUCHASTE ESO GREEN? – Grito Blue reventando mis tímpanos

Si Blue, no puede creer que tu y Red griten tan alto, si fueran pokemon los dos tendrían VOSARRON – Le dije a Blue mientras me tapaba los oídos que creo que se rompieron

POR FIN! Qué bueno que le ayude a Red a entender sus sentimientos por Yellow justo cuando llego ella- Eso ultimo me tranquiliso un poco ya que pensé que Red la había llamado para invitarla a salir –aunque esto me pone triste.

¿Triste? ¿Qué no estas feliz por ellos?-Pregunte ya que era sabido que Blue siempre insistía en que ellos eran la pareja perfecta

Si pero no puede creer que la pequeña Yellow ya tiene a su verdadero amor de por vida y el chico que me gusta aun no se ha fijado en mi…Yo también quiero un novio…

Luego de eso no quise decirle nada ya que me di cuenta que mi oportunidad estaba perdida, digo, siempre la trato mal y le dijo ruidosa además de que siempre estoy de mal humor. Luego de eso le invente la escusa de que necesitaba que me intercambien las aves legendarias para completar la pokedex para mi abuelo, utilice la frase ''TE quiero pedir que me prestes a las aves legendarias'' para cubrir mi declaración incompleta.

-Fin del Flash back-

Bueno… primero quiero decirte lo siento – Se disculpo Red pero Green le dijo que no importaba – Creo que deberías intentar decírselo de nuevo ¿no?

Red no es tan fácil, casi me desmallo al decírselo e incluso lo dije mal – le dije

¿Tan mal te fue?- me pregunto

LE DIJE ¡AMO TE BLUE! – en eso Red se echo a reír

Luego de que Red parara de reír y decirme que las grandes mentes piensan igual, lo cual no entendí, me dijo que tenía un plan que solo espere unos días a lo que accedí.

A los dos días me encontré con Blue en mi casa, se veía algo nerviosa por lo que la hice pasar

¿Blue? Te ves algo extraña ¿Te pasa algo? – Le pregunte ya que se veía tensa

Pues si Green, quiero hablar algo serio contigo y espero que no grites ni te quedes mal por esto porque eso me pone pondría muy triste - Blue se veía muy seria cosa que me pareció rara pero solo asentí – Bien, no te alarmes pero tengo un secreto que decirte y no puede aguantarlo mas

No lo podía creer, pero parecía que se me iba a declarar por lo que quise tomar la iniciativa como el macho respetable que soy

Yo también quiero decirte algo y no puede callarlo más – Le dije con una vos suave

DAISY ESTA EMBARAZADA/TE AMO BLUE – Gritamos los dos

…

¿ QUEEEEEEE?

¿QUE ME AMAS?/¿QUE DAISY ESTA EMBARAZADA?

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO/ PREPARA TU TUMBA BILL!

Justo en ese momento daisy entro en la casa, a la cual le pedi muchas explicaciones…

Al dia siguiente…

Luego Daisy rió, Blue rió y yo llore , TODO FUE UNA CONFUCIÓN Y POR ESO TENGO QUE MATARLO – Le dije a Red

Es una buena historia Green, ¡PERO NO MATES A BILL! – Me grito mientras Bill temblaba detrás de el

! BILL ¡ - ordene lo cual lo Hiso poner en una pose militar – ESPERO QUE LA CUIDES SI NO QUIERES QUE CHARIZARD TE QUEME VIVO Y SCYSOR TE CORTE EN MIL PEDASOS

¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! – Me dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente en señal de saludo

Y UNA COSA MAS! SI ME ENTERO DE QUE SE VUELVE A EMBARAZAR… MAS TE VALE QUE APRENDAS A COMER POR MEDIO DE TUBOS MIENTRAS UNA ENFERMERA TE TIENE LA COMIDAD … - en eso le ordene a mi charizard volar lejos de la casa de Bill, de la que se escucho un gran GRACIAS RED!

FIN


End file.
